<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 3 Prompt - SamBucky by Siancore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159076">Day 3 Prompt - SamBucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore'>Siancore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May Writing Challenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their good-natured ribbing is something Bucky enjoys, so when Sam makes a serious admission, Bucky can’t get a read on whether or not he means it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May Writing Challenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 3 Prompt - SamBucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: For @helga-leakadia’s May Writing Challenge for my OTPs.<br/>Rules: 1 fic per day for the month of May, any length, but must include the quote.<br/>Day 3 Prompt: “Stop lying to me.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If anyone had have asked him about it, Bucky probably wouldn’t be able to give a decisive answer. He honestly didn’t know when it had happened, when the banter and ribbing between him and Sam had shifted from semi-hostile to companionable. Now, it seemed, he lived for those moments when a mission became slow and Sam would tease him amicably, and he would give as good as he got. It became something he looked forward to; something that brought him little bursts of pleasure in an instant, but lingered long thereafter for him to enjoy when he was alone.</p>
<p>And it wasn’t just their playful repartee that make him feel warm, but Sam’s whole demeanor when he came up with something witty and was so goddamn pleased with himself. It was the way his smile started at his eyes first: Big, brown, and bright. How he would keep a straight face and tease Bucky, but the glint in his eyes betrayed his faux-stern countenance. Bucky wasn’t sure if Sam realized he had that tell: The emotion behind his stare. It was one of the things that silently communicated to Bucky that he was safe with Sam: No subterfuge and no malice, just kindness with a hint of teasing.</p>
<p>However, in the present moment, Bucky couldn’t get a proper read on Sam after he had just spoken.</p>
<p>“Bullshit,” said Bucky, as he nudged Sam’s shoulder with his own. “Not buyin’ it. <strong>Stop lying to me</strong>. Why’re you always playin’ with me?”</p>
<p>Sam kept his head low and said, “I’m not lying to you, dumbass. And I sure as shit ain’t playin’ with you. I like you, okay? I don’t know how much more plainly and can say it, Barnes, but there; I’ve said it. I’m into you. I <em>like</em> you.”</p>
<p>Silence passed between them as Sam lifted his gaze and stared at Bucky.</p>
<p>“What?” Sam started. “No smartass come-back?”</p>
<p>“Do you mean it?” asked Bucky, no longer dubious as he let the gravity of the admission seep into his chest while he searched Sam’s eyes.</p>
<p>“That I’m into you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Buck,” said Sam. “I mean it, so go ahead and do it, drag my sappy ass about my shitty taste. Come on, let me have it.”</p>
<p>Sam was giving him a pass to engage in the ribbing and the teasing, as a way to play off his admission as joking, but Bucky saw the sincerity behind Sam’s eyes, and he knew Sam meant it; he knew Sam liked him the same way that he liked Sam. </p>
<p>No smart, snarky retort came to him, just the overwhelming need to press his lips against Sam’s. So, he did. Bucky kissed Sam and Sam kissed him back. They stayed like that, tentative and eager; soft and giddy, both certain that they would tease one another about their poor taste in men later. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>…..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>BONUS:</strong>
</p>
<p><em>Sometime in the near future</em>…</p>
<p>Sam and Bucky interrogating a chatty bad guy (because it’s just Sam’s luck, right?):</p>
<p>Bad Guy: *flirts with Sam*</p>
<p>Bucky: Jesus, Wilson. I know you’ve got bad taste in men, so don’t let this guy butter you up and distract you.</p>
<p>Sam: Firstly, fuck you for thinking that I get buttered up easily. Secondly, me and you are married, dumbass.</p>
<p>Bucky: My point about your shitty taste still stands.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>